


I Know I Can Stop The Pain

by Skulls_and_Webs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Losing Anna had been hell. Losing Felicity and Kendra had been inevitable.But Len? God, losing Len had been like losing a part of his soul.





	I Know I Can Stop The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit comes from "Whisper" by Evanescence

Losing Anna had been hell. He'd witnessed her murder, powerless to stop it, powerless to do _anything._

 

Losing Felicity had been inevitable. Losing _Kendra_ had been inevitable. He'd seen how in love with Oliver Felicity had been, even then. Kendra was never really _his,_ either, not when she was so deeply connected to Carter.

 

But Len? God, losing Len had been like losing a part of his _soul._ He'd been an unwillingly witness to his fiancée's murder, and seen two of his girlfriends - two people he thought he could marry - love him, but it wasn't _enough._

 

He never was.

 

Len, though? His Lenny had loved him so much. He hadn't gotten mad when Ray revealed his crush on Barry, Len had had his own on the speedster. It'd been decided then - they'd finish the mission, defeat Savage, and go home. And if home served the purpose of asking out Barry, well, it's not like anyone else needed to know.

 

Lenny died the next day.

* * *

Ray woke up screaming, clutching at his chest. They were clawing away, the demons.

 

_It should've been you._

 

_It should've been_ me.

 

"Ray?"

 

He felt Barry's arms wrap around him, as the younger man pulled him onto his lap. A straw was pushed through his lips and he greedily suck up water as Barry rubbed his back.

 

When Ray was finished, the water bottle was taken away, and Ray curled into Barry's chest, resting his head against the fabric of the STAR Labs sweater.

 

"Hey, baby." Barry kissed the top of Ray's head. "You with me?"

 

Ray just burrowed his head further into Barry's sweater. "He's gone."

 

He let out a sob. "Lenny's gone."

 

"I know, honey." Barry held Ray closer. "I miss him too. We didn't get enough time, any of us."

 

"I just want him back." Ray cried. "I want him _back_!"

 

"I know." Barry let his own tears fall. "I want that too."

* * *

A month or so later, while on patrol, Barry's comm buzzed in his ear.

 

_"Barry, get back to the lab."_

 

"Caitlin? Is everything okay?"

 

_"Just get here!"_ She barked in response, cutting off the comm.

 

The lab was in chaos when Barry got there.

 

"How do you even know it's _him_?" Joe was yelling.

 

"It's him!" Ray said, wiping away his tears. "I know it's him."

 

"Ray?" Barry went over to the man, pulling him into a hug. "Honey what's wrong?"

 

"He's back!" Ray sobbed. "I can't lose him again, Barry, we _can't_ -"

 

"Who, baby?" Barry wiped away the tears.

 

"Look." Iris answered, nodding over the medical area.

 

Caitlin was tending to a man that looked suspiciously like-

 

"Leonard?" Barry breathed, barely aware of Ray's hands holding onto his.

 

"It's Lenny." Ray said, nodding. "Our Lenny. He's back."

 

"How?" Barry couldn't look away.

 

Len was alive.

 

"I don't know." Ray was trembling.

 

Barry pulled Ray to his chest. "What happened?"

 

"I don't know." Iris shook her head. "He just turned up."

 

"He was bleeding." Cisco continued. "Someone shot him."

 

Barry looked helplessly towards the medical area, holding a shaking, crying Ray close, and praying to whoever could hear him that Len'd make it.

* * *

Ray awoke to the sounds of coughs and spluttering.

 

"Barry?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Raymond?" 

 

Ray froze. That voice. Despite how soft and hoarse it was it was unmistakable. "Lenny?"

 

He turned to the bed, and indeed there he was. Sat up, staring at Ray in disbelief. _Alive._

 

"Lenny!" Ray exclaimed, hugging the injured man as carefully as he could. "I missed you so much!"

 

"Ray, babe I-"

 

Barry stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Len. Len looked back, equally shocked.

 

"Barry?"

 

_"Len!"_

 

Suddenly Barry was also hugging Len, who looked at the two men in awe.

 

"R-Raymond? B-Barry?" Len swallowed. "W-what happened to me? I remember being at the Vanishing Point, but I don't- how'd I get _here_?"

 

"Cisco said you'd been shot." Ray cupped Len's face softly.

 

"I don't remember anything." Len whispered, eyes flickering between the two men. "I don't-"

 

"It's okay." Barry gently stroked over his head, pressing a kiss there. "It's okay honey, you're safe."

 

"It's okay, Lenny." Ray kissed his forehead.

 

"What's going to happen now?" Len asked, shakily.

 

"You're going to heal, first." Ray smiled.

 

"And then, as soon as we can, we're taking you home." Barry added with a smile of his own.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Ray smiled at Barry, kissing him, before turning back to Lenny and kissing him. "Like Barry once told me, we didn't get enough time."

 

"Not nearly enough." Barry kissed Len softly, if not a little deeper than Ray had done.

 

"Mm." Len agreed, looking up at his- _partners?_

 

"Not nearly enough time."


End file.
